A jet impingement heat sink may be coupled to a heat generating device such as a semiconductor device, for example, to remove heat and lower the maximum operating temperature of the heat generating device. Conventional jet impingement heat sinks utilize a relatively flat target surface of which jets of cooling fluid impinge to transfer heat from the heat generating device and target surface to the cooling fluid, which is then removed from the jet impingement heat sink. However, conventional flat target surfaces at the impingement region may not effectively lower the maximum operating temperature at a desired pressure drop, and may also not provide an even temperature profile across the target surface.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative jet impingement cooling devices for cooling heat generating devices.